Te concedo tres deseos
by eterboz
Summary: Si sigues las reglas del genio, él te complacerá, mueve una pieza en falso y las consecuencias sentirás. "Amo querido amo, fuiste tú quien me liberó, no pareces interesante, eres duro y no tienes color; déjame concederte un buen deseo que no te arrepentirás, pero las consecuencias sufrirás si el escorpión satisfecho contigo no está".
1. Introducción El genio de la lámpara

**Introducción**

**El Genio de la lámpara.**

El bastón de palo que llevo conmigo es más que suficiente para poder caminar en la arena. Recorro una dirección sin sentido, pasando al lado de las tiendas de acampar, topándome algunas personas y sintiendo el calor recorrer todo mi ser, mis ojos se cierran debido al brillo que produce el sol, mi botella de agua se acabó hace más de dos horas. La sed, el hambre y el cansancio son tres factores que aborrezco en mis aventuras, no me dejan ser eficiente y no me dejan explorar, lo que más me gusta hacer, y para terminar de arruinar mi día aún no hemos encontrado nada de provecho, solo unas cuentas de oro más pequeñas que una uña.

Escarbar profundo y con cuidado, es lo que se requiere para una buena expedición.

Me detengo un momento a descansar, levanto la vista encontrándome con el sol, es la primera vez que deseo desaparezca, aquel reflejo hace que mis pupilas abandonen su estado normal, bajo la vista de inmediato solo para darme cuenta que estoy pisando tierra, o más bien arena.

Retomo mi paso lento observando cada pequeño lugar en la zona, al parecer los tesoros fueron escondidos por alguien sumamente envidioso y tacaño. Esto no es favorecedor y tendremos que abandonar el lugar antes de que encontremos más alacranes y arañas venenosas.

Un momento, algo a lo lejos brilla, me apresuro e incluso logro correr con las fuerzas que me quedan, no me daré por vencido. El objeto parece estar atorado con lo que queda de una cerca de madera, escarbo la arena y acto seguido levanto la madera, dejando libre la pequeña vasija.

Los objetos suelen escasear en lugares como este, ya que no se encuentra mucho en un desierto que está sobre explotado. Creerían que se gana mucho dinero, pero eso es cuando encontramos petróleo u oro, ¿dónde está la riqueza en encontrar una vasija de cobre? O quizás, el polvo no deja distinguir el material, solo ese pedazo que produce brillo. La meto en mi bolsa para descubrir más tarde lo que contiene, por ahora tenemos que seguir buscando.

Mi helicóptero llegará pronto, solo espero que traiga agua y provisiones, en verdad estoy agotado.

Al parecer hemos encontrado un par de vasijas antiguas adornadas con zafiros y hechas de cobre, más adelante unas cuantas armas, utensilios de plata pura y alacranes en gran cantidad de nuevo; camino por las áreas seguras, pequeñas construcciones son visibles a lo lejos, parece que hubo una guerra hace poco tiempo pues todo está parcialmente destruido, pero es ahí donde encuentro una roca agradable para descansar. Me siento y cuidadosamente saco el objeto que encontré, es curioso, parece una de esas lámparas mágicas, es antigua obviamente. Muchos detalles grabados en ella consisten en un escorpión invertido, el material con el que está hecho aún me es desconocido, el polvo en ella no me deja deducir a la perfección, soplo un poco y ni una sola pizca parece querer apartarse del objeto.

—Radamanthys, es hora de irnos. —Minos apareció de pronto a mis espaldas junto con Aiacos quien tomaba fotos del lugar. Guardé el objeto en mi mochila de nueva cuenta, tardaré días en descubrir lo que hay dentro de la lámpara. Subimos al helicóptero y me alegré como nunca al ver un garrafón lleno de agua fresca. Aiacos revisa en su cámara las fotos mostrándonos algunas de ellas con pequeñas tomas de animales extraños que ni siquiera había notado, al instante mis hermanos empiezan a pelear, como siempre por cosas estúpidas. Mientras la pelea termina me concentro simplemente en el paisaje que ofrece el gran desierto, horas más tarde llegamos a la base donde tomamos un avión privado hasta la mansión. El viaje fue largo y juro que nunca en la vida había extrañado tanto nuestro hogar.

— ¡Al fin! De nuevo aquí. — Bufó Minos dejando caer su cuerpo en un sofá del living.

—Voy a revisar estas fotos, algunas salieron borrosas.

— Es porque las tomaste en un mal momento y en el lugar equivocado, la arena en el desierto debió bloquear tu vista, ¿no te diste cuenta?

—Creí que eras lo suficientemente estúpido como para no detectar eso… ¡por supuesto que me di cuenta! Mira, es que en todas las fotos ¡te atraviesas tú!

Tomo el control de la televisión antes que ellos aprovechando la pelea inmadura que sostienen, me siento dejando mi mochila de viaje a un lado del sillón, una sensación recorre mi brazo al momento de dejarla caer.

Los canales pasan y las programaciones en ellos me aburren, no llaman en absoluto mi atención. Me detengo sin embargo en una película en especial, realmente solté el control así nada más, Aiacos intentó quitármelo, luego Minos, y al cabo de unos minutos estamos en el suelo, pasamos a golpearnos y finalmente el vencedor es mi astuto hermano. Minos…

—No me digas que estabas viendo esta basura.

—Aiacos, Disney Channel es para todas las edades, ninguna película es demasiado estúpida.

— ¿Te gusta Disney Channel?

—Yo nunca dije eso, a Radamanthys si le gusta, por eso estaba viendo Aladdin.

—Intentaba buscar un programa interesante, hasta que llegaron ustedes imbéciles, a quitarme el control.

—Es mentira, te gusta Disney ¡maricón!

—Maldita sea Minos, ¡el maricón eres tú! ¿O no Radamanthys?

—Aiacos, respeta a Minos.

—Ah por Dios.

—Silencio, la película está interesante. —Al instante ambos volteamos a ver a Minos quien estaba fascinado con la caricatura, no tuvimos otra opción más que quedarnos callados y observar. Nada interesante ocurría, solo un hombre increíblemente pobre apareció, encontró una lámpara y ¡pum! Un genio salió de ella, le concedería tres deseos y demás, como si eso existiese en verdad.

—En serio Minos, cámbiale a esa basura.

—Estás tan entretenido como yo hermano, no puedes negarlo.

— Sacaré mi laptop. — Dijo Aiacos. Sentí los párpados pesados, tal vez era el cansancio del viaje.

Me dormí, no recuerdo en qué momento, al despertar solo pude vislumbrar a Minos aun despierto, observando eternamente el televisor, la película había acabado hace más de media hora, no entiendo por qué mi hermano ahora estaba viendo una serie americana.

Y Aiacos, él dormía plácidamente con la computadora encima de su cuerpo.

Decidí quedarme otro tiempo más en el sofá, sin embargo el sueño ya se había disipado, maldición, ni siquiera eran las dos de la mañana, encontraré algo productivo para hacer.

Me dirijo a mi habitación, a duras penas, está más lejos del living que la de mis hermanos, de hecho está apartada de todos los lugares en la casa. Me gusta la privacidad, no es que tenga que ocultar algo, simplemente me gusta tener un espacio para mí mismo compartiendo la casa con mis hermanos, además, de algunas fiestas que solemos hacer, todos los espacios en la casa se hacen públicos.

A punto de cruzar la pequeña estancia que conecta los cuartos me acuerdo de algo. En seguida bajo de nueva cuenta las escaleras y tomo la mochila de viaje que suelo usar, Minos me observa distraído y sin más me retiro.

Necesito una ducha, dejo la mochila sobre la cama desvistiéndome para ir a la tina, no sin antes poner algo de música.

La habitación de baño se impregna de un olor agradable, meto mi cuerpo en la gran tina relajándome al instante, la música que se oye desde el otro cuarto causa un ambiente de seducción y placer que me llena por completo. Soy inculto si se habla de música y lo admito, las melodías más suaves sin embargo son aceptables en algunas ocasiones.

Sumerjo mi cabeza en el agua burbujeante, siento que el calor del desierto regresa a mí y luego se desvanece, definitivamente, jamás volveré a pisarlo.

Escucho pasos fuera de mi habitación, al parecer es mi hermano Aiacos, lo sé porque acaba de entrar sin permiso, se cree el rey de todas partes y puede que me exaspere a veces por ello.

Toca la puerta del baño. —Radamanthys espero que estés vestido o debajo del agua…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le digo con molestia—. Trato de relajarme.

—Es gracioso que alguien "tan fuerte" como tú se relaje.

—Ya vete.

—Es muy temprano para tomar una ducha. Pero en fin, ¿qué es esto?

Lo observé con asombro, en sus manos tenía la vasija empolvada, inspeccionándola. —Es de mal gusto meterte en asuntos que no te corresponden…y entrar sin permiso también.

—Yo no fui quien la encontró, fue Minos quien me dijo que averiguara lo que era. Dijo que se parece mucho a la de la película… ¿cómo se llama?

—No lo sé, la encontré bajo unas maderas, debe estar oxidada y está sucia.

—Si no le tomas en cuenta, ¿te importaría dármela?

Una charla de estas no se lleva en un lugar como una bañera, sin embargo mis hermanos eran muy poco comunes a todo lo normal, pero dejar ir algo que descubrí…—Está bien. —Una vasija oxidada no cuenta como descubrimiento.

—Eres algo ingenuo, tal vez comparta mis tres deseos con ustedes.

—Tú hablando de ingenuos Minos. Me das pena. Que te diviertas en la ducha. —Escucho sus voces a lo lejos, así que al fin se han ido. De pronto a mi mente llega lo que dijo Minos. Siendo deductivos no es un tesoro que se desperdicie así nada más, puede que no sea realmente una lámpara mágica, y que su antigüedad la haga menos valiosa, pero aún con todo eso sigue siendo un tesoro.

¿Y si lo que dijo es de alguna forma cierto? —Tres deseos… ¡Minos! —Es algo ridículo, increíblemente ridículo.

—Dios, odio que grites de esa manera ¿qué pasa?

—Cambié de opinión.

—No puedes cambiar de opinión estúpido idiota. —Me dice enojado.

—Dame mi maldita lámpara.

—Tsk, aquí por nada se deciden.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—Quiero uno de tus deseos.

—Por favor Minos, te estoy hablando en serio.

—Entonces dime, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión?, segundo, tienes que cocinar en mi lugar y tercero, quiero que me des el control de la tele por un mes.

—Cambié de opinión porque colecciono cada una de las cosas que encuentro, cada una. Está bien, pero cocinaré lo que me plazca y tres, no puedo decidir eso, Aiacos tiene el último turno.

—Entonces no hay trato…—Para ese entonces ya me encontraba seco con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, lastimosamente no pude relajarme. No hubo mucho problema en convencer a Aiacos, después de todo le gustaban mis platillos, pero rogarle el control por una lámpara…espero que valga la pena y ese "genio" salga al primer llamado.

Dormí lo que restó de la madrugada hasta el mediodía, me resulta difícil aun así mantener mis ojos abiertos, noto algo extraño al lado de mi cama, la vasija antigua no está.

—Lo sabía…—Bajo hasta la estancia. Ahí están ambos, uno frente a otro y la vasija ahora totalmente limpia en medio de ellos, se ve distinta, obviamente mucho más brillosa que cuando la cubría el polvo, pero eso solo significa una cosa. No hay genio.

—Se supone que si se frota sale esa cosa o algo por el estilo ¿no? —. Sonrío burlón.

—Tu lámpara "mágica" es un fraude.

—Nunca dije que fuese mágica. Ya comprobaste que no hay nada, y además rompiste el trato, devuélvemela.

—Frótala.

— ¿Qué?

—Vamos Radamanthys, no hay un truco en esto, solo quiero que la frotes. —Minos sostenía una expresión seria, como si estuviese confiado de que algo saldría de ahí en cualquier momento. Una expresión de locura al mismo tiempo.

Tomo asiento a uno de los lados de la mesa donde se encuentra el objeto, los miro incrédulo mientras ellos aguardan por mis acciones. Sonrío confiado, no pueden ser tan ingenuos; sostengo la lámpara entre mis brazos y doy suaves frotes a ella.

Cinco o seis minutos pasaron y aún seguía frotándola sin recibir respuesta alguna del supuesto genio. —Basta, sabes que no va a funcionar.

—Lo estás haciendo incorrectamente.

—Minos…

—Malditas películas de Disney. —Casi exclama y se levanta momentáneamente.

—Voy a hacer algo de provecho. —Dice Aiacos de pronto encendiendo el televisor. Minos se quedó observando la lámpara. —Aiacos tiene el último turno ¿cierto?

—Estoy aquí y te escucho.

—Voy a salir. —Lo vimos alejarse, seguramente a su habitación. Es poco constante que Minos se quede en casa así como Aiacos, yo no acostumbro a salir a fiestas o a clubs nocturnos, no le tomo sentido. Me desagradan esos lugares, prefiero cenas formales y alguno que otro restaurant elegante.

Vaya lámpara mágica. En cierta forma me sentí atraído por lo que dijo Minos, no suele emocionarse por temas superficiales, sin embargo tiene cierto aire de curiosidad por algunas cosas y se enfoca demasiado en ellas cuando se lo propone.

Nos despide y sale por la puerta trasera. Al cabo de unos minutos recuerdo que me toca cocinar, después de todo Minos no está, Aiacos y yo nos preparamos unas hamburguesas. —Bien. Terminé.

—Yo igual, iré a acostarme, mañana es un día de trabajo. Supongo que Minos llegará en cualquier momento. —Hace una pausa mirando el sillón en la estancia.

—Hey, Radamanthys.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Por qué trajiste tu lámpara aquí?

Me acerco hasta él observando el sillón desconcertado, la tomo y la inspecciono, como si nunca antes la hubiera visto. —Tal vez la trajiste inconscientemente o…el genio existe y quiere comer tu alma y alimentarse de tu carne. —Iba a responder su absurda respuesta cuando de pronto escuché una risa, casi inexistente entre el ruido de la televisión y la voz de mi hermano. La ignoro y continúo charlando un rato más hasta que se despide y lo veo desaparecer en la pequeña estancia que da a las escaleras.

Los últimos días me la pasé investigando el ambiente que se vive en la sabana, mi próxima aventura podría ser interesante si exploro un poco la vegetación, aún más si me encuentro gran mayoría de su fauna. Mis hermanos podrían acompañarme o no.

Escucho esta vez un susurro, más fuerte que la risa anterior.

—Debo estar cansado. —Un vaso de agua me vendría bien. Me dirijo a la cocina y acto seguido me sobo el cuello, es extraño, siento una opresión en el pecho.

Regreso al sofá y me recuesto, frente a mí en la mesa de centro está la lámpara, si es que no existe tal genio porqué está sellada entonces…

—Seguramente debo estar muy cansado. — ¿Qué pasará si la froto? Ya lo intenté con Aiacos y con Minos, puede que funcione estando solo.

— ¿Qué clase de tonterías estoy pensando? —La froto suavemente, sin recibir respuesta. Genial, lo único que lograré haciendo esto es quedar como un idiota. —Me encantaría otra hamburguesa en este momento…estúpido genio.

—El estúpido es otro, así no se piden los deseos.

—Maldita sea Aiacos, cállate.

— ¿Aiacos quién, mi señor?

—Aiacos tú imb…

—No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando, tiene muy malos modales para recibir a la gente. —Y yo no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

Un hombre de largos cabellos azules y ojos turquesa reposa sobre el sillón continuo, su atuendo refleja los años que ha estado atrapado, junto con las pesadas joyas que rodean tanto sus brazos como su cintura y un adorno de oro en el cabello que termina como un aguijón de escorpión.

Me levanto permaneciendo firme aun en esta situación, recibiendo una mirada desconcertada de mi rotundo acompañante, sonrío de medio lado, así que este es el supuesto genio.

—Vaya, eres el único que no se sorprende hasta ahora. —Me dice masticando su manzana.

—Veo que después de todo existes, supongo que fue tu voluntad el no haber salido antes de la lámpara ¿me equivoco?

— ¿Para qué? Es imposible que yo sirva a más de una persona. Las ambiciones de uno son suficientes para mí—hizo una pausa al instante, reverenciándome—. Pero después de todo fuiste tú quien me liberó.

— ¿Eso es todo? Supongo que prefiero dormir.

—Usted es un descortés. —Me dice aproximándose con paso amenazante y me apunta con su enorme uña. —No parece el tipo de hombre que estoy buscando.

—El descortés me parece que es usted, apareciendo así en mis dominios.

Esperaba una reacción molesta y a cambio recibí una sonrisa de medio lado junto con un toque a mi rostro demasiado sugerente.

—Está demasiado cerca.

—Pareces ser sin embargo, una persona interesante —comenzó a rodearme—, ya sabes, un amo suele ser ambicioso y divertido.

—No soy como ellos…

—Mantén oculta mi existencia entonces y te concederé tres deseos. Si lo decido, puedo quedarme contigo, pero si me aburres, me iré sin dejar rastro. ¿Entendiste, amo? —Ese último susurro llegó a mis oídos fuerte y claro, acarició mi rostro sutilmente y desapareció con una neblina suave.

Sin duda nos volveremos a ver.


	2. Capítulo 1 Primer deseo

**Capítulo 1**

**Primer deseo.**

Puedo pensar en muchas cosas y sin embargo nada se me ocurre, ¿por qué? ¡La oportunidad está justo frente a mí! No te encuentras seres mágicos a diario, ni que estén dispuestos a concederte lo que sea, todo hay menos eso. Aunque en los últimos días no le he visto, siento su presencia a altas horas de la noche, nunca logro ver algo para respaldar mis creencias, pero sé que está ahí, de alguna manera.

En este momento me encuentro solo en casa, Minos no ha regresado, como siempre, y por primera vez quiero salir a alguna parte, me sofoco con cada segundo que pasa, explotaré en cualquier momento. Es mejor bajar por un vaso de vodka, tal vez me aclare las ideas.

La cocina incluso parece más amplia.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Luces terrible.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé, ¿por qué no has aparecido? Sé que rondas por la casa a veces, seguramente a escondidas.

—Parece que no le quedó claro, no puedo presentarme en público, y sobre todo en el día; además, usted no me ha llamado y si no mal entendí, la primera vez que lo vi, me reclamó haber aparecido así nada más.

—Como sea, necesito estar bien.

—Como desee. —Casi al instante levanta su uña haciendo un leve movimiento. Me siento increíblemente…— ¿Mejor?

—Un momento, yo no te pedí eso.

—Tranquilo, tus deseos siguen a salvo, yo solo estoy aquí para complacerte.

¿En verdad es eso? No puedo dejar de analizarlo, su expresión me dice una cosa y sus palabras otra, a veces puede ser muy confuso.

—Pero te aviso que debes ser muy preciso con lo que deseas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh, ya sabes, nada es como queremos.

—Por supuesto que no, para eso estás tú.

—No siempre. —Se recuesta en todo el espacio de la barra y me mira inquisitivo. Sonrío, no sé cómo, pero está acabando con mi paciencia.

—No esquives mis preguntas, es una orden.

— ¿Orden? Nadie dijo algo acerca de ordenar.

—No puedes desobedecerme ¿o sí?

—Dijiste que no eras como los demás —en respuesta arrugo el ceño—, por lo tanto no puedes ordenarme ¿o sí? —. El tono que usó en la última palabra imitaba mi voz, no le di más crédito a sus burlas y decidí quedarme callado.

—Alguien se acerca…

—No hay nadie en la mansión.

—Nos vemos. —Tan pronto desaparece Minos hace su entrada por…la ventana. — ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

— ¿Dónde está Aiacos? ¿¡Ya llegó!?

—No grites…aún tengo jaqueca. No, no ha llegado ¿qué ocurre?

—Es una larga historia… ¿y eso? —Me percaté de lo que estaba observando. Una manzana roja a medio terminar en uno de los bancos de la barra.

Genio…—No recuerdo haber comprado manzana ¿tú lo hiciste?

—A mí no me….quiero decir —no puede ser—, sí, yo…quería una manzana.

—Pero tú odias la manzana.

— ¡MINOS!

—Mierda, es Aiacos…Radamanthys, yo nunca estuve aquí.

—Bien. —Entró como una fiera, ahora entiendo por qué el alboroto de Minos. Revisó la sala, inicialmente detrás del televisor que es donde suele esconderse, no dije nada aun cuando me preguntó pero Minos salió prácticamente gritando después de un rato. Ahora se encontraban luchando a muerte encima del sofá.

—Qué feo se ve eso…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No deben verte…

—Ah, quizá, pero mira esto—me dice riendo—, no me lo puedo perder.

No puedo evitar reírme. Mientras tanto ellos siguen en la pelea, sin percatarse que alguien más nos acompaña. —Así que Radamanthys…elegante. Te queda el nombre.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no me has dicho el tuyo.

—Tú dime cuál, he tenido amos que ni siquiera se percatan de él, solo les interesa su fortuna.

—Entonces no recuerdas cuál es. —Dije afirmando.

— ¿Por qué no adivina? —. Volvió a desaparecer esta vez dejando rastro a lo que parece ser mi habitación.

—Radamanthys…ahg, ¡Radamanthys!

—A mi no me metan en sus asuntos.

—Robamos tu billetera…

—Te dije que no… ¡¿qué?!

—Fue culpa de Minos, él me dijo que era suya.

—No es cierto, tú dijiste que…

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Aiacos la encontró tirada en el pasillo, además, tú nunca pones identificaciones en tus carteras, ¿cómo íbamos a saber?

—Cierto…

— ¿Esperas que crea esa historia? Ah, claro, soy muy estúpido. Disculpen mi ignorancia, es que soy el único que usa billetera y oh, debieron confundirse tanto, ¡porque ustedes guardan su dinero en los bolsillos!

—Eso no quita el hecho de que seas un irresponsable, mira que dejar tiradas tus cosas por ahí con nosotros rondando cerca no es una buena idea.

— ¿Qué hicieron con mi billetera?

—Oh, te diré qué ocurrió con tu billetera, ¡Minos apostó tu dinero! ¡Eso es lo que pasó!

— ¿Qué fue lo que apostaste? —Tenía que agarrarme de algún lugar, tuve que sujetar mis sienes y tuve que tratar de controlarme para no asfixiarlos en mi enojo.

—Aposté a Aiacos.

— ¡Sí! ¡Me apostó! ¡Trataron de comerme vivo en esa jaula!

— ¿Qué clase de pelea? ¿Qué maldita jaula? —Lo único que pude hacer fue permanecer en calma, sin mencionar que ambos estaban por encima del suelo, lo suficientemente bien sujetados por mi como para no caer en cualquier momento. Pero eso sucedió después de que agotaran mi paciencia y sus cuerpos produjeron un ruido seco en el piso.

—Esto es discriminatorio…

—Me voy. Y cuando regrese quiero saber quién de ustedes tomó mi billetera.

— ¿Podemos ir contigo?

— ¡No! —Llego a mi cuarto y ni siquiera hago sonar el cierre de la puerta. Noto la presencia del genio e intento disimular mi enojo, pero al parecer es inútil.

—Tiene un aura algo pesada.

—Mis hermanos son un dolor de cabeza.

—Parece que no eres justo con ellos. —Me dice haciendo un puchero con su boca volteando a todas direcciones menos a conmigo.

—No sé en donde diablos está mi billetera, necesito mis tarjetas de crédito—digo recostándome—, y me dices que no soy justo con ellos.

—Puedes pedir que repare el daño. Ya sabes…un deseo.

—No caeré en tu trampa.

— ¿Cuándo pedirás tu deseo? Parece que quieres sacarme de quicio.

—Es algo incómodo decirte genio a cada rato, necesito saber tu nombre.

Esa puede ser tu próxima petición.

Dímelo.

—Que lo adivines, de lo contrario jamás te lo diré. Y seguirás llamándome así.

— ¿Para qué esforzarme?

—Bien, entonces.

—…dame una pista.

Sonrió. —Corazón…

— ¿Es en serio?

— ¿Qué tan específico tengo que ser?

—Eros.

—Uhm…te acercas, tiene mucho que ver con…

— ¿Grecia?

— ¿Mi nombre? No.

—Corazón…grecia, ah… ¿Kardia?

Pareció sorprenderse, al punto de observar un pequeño brillo en sus ojos. —Vaya que eres rápido pensando.

—No me quejo del nombre, así será más práctico.

—Supongo que sí Radamanthys.

—Se supone que debes tratarme con más respeto, Kardia.

— ¿Pides respeto? ¡Ja! ¿De casualidad no te gusta leer?

Lo miro con extrañez y él simplemente permanece en silencio, escrutándome de nuevo con esa extraña sonrisa torcida; avanza con simpleza, haciendo sonar esas pesadas joyas y brazaletes que carga consigo. Pasa a un lado dando una descuidada caricia a mi mejilla. Coloca su cuerpo detrás de mí; siento sus manos alrededor del cuello y su aliento choca contra mis labios, en este instante noto que su rostro es más terso de lo que imaginé, para ser alguien tan viejo a mi parecer.

Es un movimiento atrevido, debería quitarlo o retirarme, pero su aliento me parece encantador, su calor apacible y sus ojos dos marinas que recorren mi alma entera.

—Es extraño…tu actitud me recuerda a alguien. —Me quedo observándolo teniendo presente sus labios humedecidos y rojos, nunca había visto a un hombre de esta manera, a pesar de que esto no es nuevo para mí.

—Un mago helado…—sonríe y sigue hablando—, un amante increíble. —Tomo en cuenta sus intenciones y trato de alejarlo, pero él es más fuerte y se sujeta de mí tumbándonos a ambos en el suelo sin dejar el contacto visual que sostenemos. — Y bien… ¿No que querías relajarte un poco?

—No pareces ser más fuerte que yo, pero ya estás derrumbándome. —Tomo sus muñecas y al instante estamos en una nueva posición, él debajo de mí y yo encima.

—El suelo también es un lugar agradable para compartir lecho.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba ese hombre?

—No es un hombre. —Se recarga en sus codos para darme suaves besos en el cuello, no me resisto y tomo posesivamente sus labios atrayéndolo hacia mí. Algo puedo asegurar de esto y es que jamás he probado un beso tan profundo y delicioso.

Sus piernas se enrollan en mi y me siento en la cama con él encima, los besos en mi cuello aumentan y siento molestias en la entrepierna.

— ¡Radamanthys!

—Maldición, mis hermanos.

—Sí que molestan ¿no? —Desaparece dentro de la lámpara dejando solamente su típico olor a manzanilla.

—Oye, ¿sigues molesto? —Sudado, excitado más una erección y frustrado por no llevar a cabo mi acto anterior. —No, no estoy molesto.

—Pues deberías estarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Solo ver qué hacías pero veo que estabas _ocupado._

— ¿De qué hablas? Estaba ordenando unos papeles…

—Oh sí, tú no puedes engañarme, y menos a Minos.

—No, no, no, a Minos jamás. —Dijo mi hermano haciendo señas extrañas con los dedos.

—Será…la hora feliz de Radamanthys, ¿qué te parece?

—Queda mejor la relajación del monstruo.

—Sí, cierto, esa me gusta más.

— ¿Ustedes creen par de mequetrefes, que me estaba masturbando?

—Te ves sudado.

—Y muy calentón. No hay nadie más en la habitación ¿o sí?

—Entonces te estabas _relajando. _Tranquilo, todos alguna vez lo hacemos.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estábamos…digo, ¡largo de aquí!

—Hola chicos. —La voz femenina apareció repentinamente y las caras de mis hermanos miraban sorprendidos un punto en específico. Ese punto se convirtió tal vez en mi mejor pesadilla.

—K-kardia. —Era exactamente una copia del genio, esta vez se pasó de bromista.

— ¿Sí? ¿Quieres que sigamos cuando se vayan? —Su voz era muy sugerente, como siempre.

—Oh, así que no estabas solo gran mentiroso.

—Por supuesto que no estaba solo, ¿verdad señor? —Lo fulminé con la mirada, sin embargo él pareció no inmutarse de nada y siguió platicando con mis hermanos que se encontraban anonadados. Si tan solo supiesen…

—Está bien, suficiente es hora de irse.

—Pero no he terminado de charlar con este par de caballeros.

—No, no se preocupe por nosotros, nos retiramos para que Radamanthys haga…sus cositas. —Minos riendo por su reciente comentario salió de la habitación junto con Aiacos, quién no dejaba de hacer señas obscenas.

—Y ahora ¿qué es lo que acabas de hacer?

—Creí que mi amo estaba en problemas, quise ayudarte eso es todo.

—Vaya, ahora resulta que eres muy servicial ¿no es cierto?

—Mientras mi contrato siga vigente…

—Supongo que tendré que pedirte mi deseo ahora.

El genio se veía entusiasmado y de un segundo a otro había vuelto a transformar su imagen, me senté al borde de la cama y me siguió cruzándose de brazos frente a mí, sonrió y sonreí con él, lo que dejó un tanto perplejo a mi amigo. Susurré algo inentendible, ni siquiera yo estaba seguro de querer pedirlo, pero lo hice, lo hice y al parecer lo escuchó, su expresión sorprendida y meditabunda lo comprobaron.

—Nunca creí que usted…

— ¿Sorprendido?

— ¿Seguro que no tiene alguna otra petición más coherente? ¿Más importante?

—No.

—Usted es una maldita aberración de la naturaleza humana, ¡no merece tener mis respetos, debería convertirte en un maldito lagarto!

—He dicho, que vuelvas a la lámpara.

—Usted no sabe lo que está diciendo —dijo alejándose de mí—, espero que no extrañe mi compañía señor —lentamente.

—Pensaré mi segundo y mi tercer deseo, y te estaré esperando con ansias, pero antes de que te retires según lo acordado, me quedé con las ganas de hacer esto…—tomo sus labios con ferocidad y escucho algunos jadeos por su parte, mi erección se junta con su miembro y empiezo un delicioso vaivén.

—Así que le gusta actuar rápido y sin precipitación, me gusta. —El ritmo de mis movimientos cambió drásticamente a uno violento y activo, para mi sorpresa Kardia lo estaba disfrutando y cada vez sonreía con más placer.

Tomó ventaja de mí, era de esperarse; su cuerpo me aprisionó de espaldas a la pared y empezó a succionar la piel de mi cuello.

Se sentía tan bien, pero no dejaría que tomase ventaja, así que lo dejé por un rato hasta cambiar una vez más de posiciones.

—Acabaré lo que no concluimos antes ¿quieres?

—De todas maneras vas a volver a encerrarme…

—Vamos, sólo será por un día, creo que estás exagerando. —Dejé al descubierto su abdomen, seguido de despojarlo de su chaleco, tan sólo dejando la roja bufanda. Gimió profundo y solté un gruñido al estar ahora completamente desnudo, con nuestros sudados cuerpos juntos por la reciente fricción, mi erección palpita y siento la necesidad de estar unido con él, pero sigue dándome más sorpresas y se recuesta en la cama.

—Me parece que un desierto y más de un siglo de espera son suficientes traumas como para dejarme en este estado. Mírame, un demonio necesitando de un humano para subsistir, ¿qué es lo que tiene usted para lograrlo? Ni siquiera yo sé…

—Suficientes palabras, el que necesita de ti soy yo. —Sé que soy sincero con lo recién dicho, pero ¿por qué lo hice? Se supone que debo ser yo quien controle la situación, me perdí en aquellos instantes. Pero esto no ha terminado.

Le suelto y ya no hay preparación alguna, solo me introduzco lentamente en él, causando que sus músculos se contraigan, ambos jadeamos por el inmenso placer sentido y comienzo a moverme más rápido, contraigo mi abdomen para tomar mejor vuelo y mis sentidos se nublan cuando toco un punto en específico en aquella cavidad estrecha.

Me mira con sus ojos profundos y azules, juro que si no estuviera pensando en otra cosa acabaría en este mismo instante.

No sé si ha notado mis pensamientos, pero sonríe y rodea mi cuello con ambos brazos, mientras le sigo penetrando; sus piernas toman una pose elegante y mueve con elegancia su cuerpo sobre mí. Reconozco su talento, es hechizante con semejantes movimientos.

La hora casi ha pasado y sin embargo el placer aumenta, su nariz choca con la mía— ¿estás listo para despedirte de mí?

—Pero qué dice…después de todo es sólo un día. —Me miró altanero y con la sonrisa tenue, una expresión que jamás olvidaré.

Siento mi clímax cerca y el suyo también, así que apresuro a cambiar de posición, esta vez quedando sus piernas rodeando mi cintura, estar de pie en una posición así es exhausto, pero me contengo y sigo aumentando mis estocadas hasta que no aguanto más y culmino junto con él.

—Respiraciones van y respiraciones vienen, ¿no te parece extraño?

—No sé de qué diablos estás hablando.

—Hay que considerar el tiempo, siempre hay que considerar las cosas que podemos hacer antes de perder…

No parecía una charla coherente, pero lo notaba serio, incluso preocupado y sin el buen humor que le caracterizaba. — ¿Kardia?

— ¿Alguna otra cosa que pueda complacerle?

— ¿Quién es Dégel? —Su mirada de pronto se iluminó, aunque al mismo tiempo decayó, sus ojos me miraron fijamente y luego contestó: —Cometí el error de repetir su nombre innumerables veces cuando perdía el control de mi poder, no creo haberlo mencionado en un acto como este… ¿cómo sabe su nombre?

—A veces lo mencionabas entre las noches que estabas fuera.

—…el mago helado del que le hablé—era hora de irse, el reloj tocó las seis de la tarde y sentía su presencia desvanecerse—, era un amigo demasiado cercano a mí. Innumerables veces me buscó, pero nunca me dejé encontrar…sé lo que piensa y puede pedirlo si lo desea, pero considere mi petición, de que no es una buena idea.

—Hasta pronto Kardia. —Sin más desapareció junto con el humo misterioso que despedía la lámpara, tan pronto como sentí su desaparición aquella opresión en mi pecho había desaparecido, pero solo por unos momentos.

Salí a buscar lo que aquel sentir me hacía oprimir y guardé la lámpara en un lugar seguro de mis hermanos.

_Siento celos y curiosidad a la vez por saber quién es ese tal Dégel._

**El pensamiento de su amo, el último que pudo percibir, perforó en lo más profundo y quiso haber desobedecido su orden, lástima que no podía hacerlo, pero su mente divagó en sus antiguos recuerdos y una imagen apareció fríamente, dejando en él un sentimiento de furia y enojo. Había descargado sus miedos y pesares en su anterior acto, pues de lo contrario y de no haber sido así estaría enloqueciendo.** —**Amigo…ya tengo una respuesta para ti.**


	3. Capítulo 2 Segundo deseo

_**Capítulo 2.**_

_**Segundo deseo**_

_La vereda estaba llena de personas, los puestos no tardaban en ganar monedas con cada visitante. La celebración del sultán, los poderosos, los pobres e incluso los magos más oscuros mostraban sonrisas enormes y gozaban de una gran diversión. En un callejón cercano a los barrios bajos se encontraban los únicos que al parecer no eran felices._

—_Alguna vez juré que nunca, que por ninguna razón te liberaría, y mírame ahora…_

—_¿Te preocupa que me vean…contigo?_

—_¿Qué crees tú?_

—_Que no debería importar. Al fin estamos los dos…juntos._

—_Sabes que no es fácil para mí Kardia. El sultán te busca, y no se va a detener hasta que estés en sus manos._

—_¿Piensas entregarme entonces? No lo permitiré._

—_Nunca lo haría, y sé que no lo permitirás aunque lo hiciera. Ni siquiera lo pienses._

—_Entonces vámonos, juntos, solos, tú y yo. ¿No era lo que deseabas antes? _

—_Antes…ahora tengo una vida._

—_Con esa mujer, ¿no? Qué cínico._

—_No estabas ahí cuando te necesitaba._

— _¿Y tú sí? Me pasé la vida encerrado en ese estúpido cofre, luego la lámpara, ¡¿dónde estabas Dégel?!_

—_Te acabo de liberar, deberías agradecerme._

—_Eres tan frío—se acerca a él con gesto brusco—, desde que te conocí hasta ahora. Pero no con ella; já, con ella las noches siempre deben ser muy cálidas ¿no?_

—_Basta Kardia, no me hagas…_

— _¿Qué? ¿Me vas a encerrar otra vez? ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo sólo porque quieres que te deje en paz? Pues no te preocupes, porque no pienso regresar a lo miso de antes, no quiero promesas, no quiero presentes, no quiero ofrendas ¡y no quiero estar en tu asquerosa morada! —La primera bola de fuego estalló de lleno en un puesto de comida, se propagó y con ese ataque vino un segundo. Kardia estaba realmente molesto. Una lluvia de tesoros, sartenes y cuchillas fue lo que vino después; el adorado pueblo donde su amado siempre había querido vivir, donde ellos dos habían soñado estar cuando se reencontrasen. —Qué lástima._

— _¡BASTA! ¿Qué no ves lo que causas?_

—_Siempre causo destrozos, ¿no crees? Siempre es Kardia el escorpión quien tiene la culpa de todo lo malo que ocurre en este país de mierda. Aunque no debes apresurar tus quejas hacia mí Dégel, siempre habías querido un lugar más cálido que tu pueblo natal—rió agachando el rostro—, ahí lo tienes. Pero yo siempre sigo mis reglas y lo sabes. Una lástima pero es cierto, ahora, tú me liberaste—hace una reverencia hacia Dégel—…amo, ¿cuáles son tus deseos ahora?_

—_Deseo que pares esta masacre. ¡Deja de atacar el pueblo!_

—_Bien…—sonrió levantando su cuerpo sobre el aire, acostándose simplemente ahí, de pronto los ataques cesaron, pero todo seguía quemándose._

—_Kardia, detén el fuego._

— _¿cuál? _

— _¡que deseo que detengas el fuego que azota al pueblo, de las casa de allá! ¡¿No las ves quemándose?!_

—_Oh, debiste pedirlo antes. —Su dedo se levantó una vez más apuntando hacia el pueblo en llamas, sólo gritos de agonía se escuchaban desde ahí. Dégel cayó de rodillas sobándose las sienes, deseando desaparecer de ese lugar._

— _¿Por qué?, ¿por qué haces todo eso? ¿No te cansas de hacerlo…?_

— _¿Hacer qué? ¿Satisfacer mis deseos de vez en cuando? Tal vez sea un poco egoísta, lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo, es todo. No te enojes conmigo._

_Sus manos tocaron sus hombros en un gesto más que íntimo, él simplemente sonrió y recordó la primera vez que invocó a Kardia, apenas siendo un aprendiz de la magia, hechizó un cofre para hacer aparecer un genio hermoso, se veía tan inocente, sus cabellos llenos de color, sus ojos llenos de maravilla y chispa, y esa sonrisa cálida que le dedicó ofreciéndole un deseo. Todo en ese entonces parecía ser increíble. Pero el tiempo los hizo distintos, cambiaron, y el humor de Kardia empeoró con la enfermedad en su corazón. Viviendo de los deseos de un millón de personas, incluso en momentos solía concederle deseos a más de una o dos personas al mismo tiempo; vida, dinero, mujeres, hombres, hijos, poder, criaturas, animales, oro, había de todo, y él como genio, se fortalecía cada vez más con cada petición. Sintió innumerables veces la necesidad de pedirle que se detuviera, pero cada vez que un deseo, por muy simple que fuese, era cumplido, Kardia parecía olvidar lo que su enfermedad en el corazón conllevaba. Así que nunca le reclamó._

_Todo cambió cuando un hombre poderoso encontró a Kardia. Había escuchado de sus dones, pero no quería exactamente eso. En esos tiempos las mujeres no eran suficiente excusa para satisfacer a un hombre de porte tan alto. Los hombres poderosos necesitaban amantes poderosos también, y este no vería una excepción con su amigo. —Kardia…déjame pedirte un último deseo._

—_Claro que sí, dime, ¿qué quieres?_

—_Perdóname…por no haber cumplido nuestra promesa, perdóname por esto._

—_Oh… ¿acaso te estás redimiendo conmigo? Siempre serás mío y yo tuyo, a pesar de lo que pase, no me siento triste, por eso esta vez te perdono._

_Empezaba a amanecer, tardó en responder a su último deseo, no quería hacerlo realmente, pero tenía qué, y su amigo, Kardia, él debía regresar a la lámpara. —Deseo que nunca más puedas volver a cumplir tus propios deseos._

_El chasquido que causó su uña chocar con la otra retumbó en las calles desiertas, quemadas, ahogadas de personas pereciendo, estacas en todas partes, y esos simples trastes se convirtieron en las balas más poderosas, la masacre del festival del sultán. Un regalo por parte de ambos, indirectamente del mago helado._

_Su uña recibió una hendidura en la punta, sus joyas pesadas que adornaban su cuerpo oscurecieron perdiendo el toque dorado que poseían. — ¿Has concedido mi deseo ya?_

_Sus ojos azules chispeantes recibieron un brillo misterioso, estaba tan furioso que ni siquiera respondería la pregunta de Dégel. Pero sí, lo había hecho, había concedido su deseo. —Ya hubieses hecho alguna travesura de lo contrario, ¿o no? Eso significa que lo has cumplido, y parece que entendiste muy bien lo que te pedí…_

—_Cállate. —Habló siseando, casi perdiendo el aliento en ello. _

—_Es por tu propio bien Kardia._

—_Por qué no traes ese cofre y me vuelves a encerrar, ¡¿eh?! O mejor me destruyes con tu tan apreciada magia._

—_Vienen las fuerzas del rey, se acercan, y no dudo que estén buscándonos._

—_Querrás decir buscándome Dégel. —Su semblante de pronto cambió a uno totalmente oscuro. No podía evitarlo, su molestia era más grande que cualquier remordimiento o amistad entablada, y él mismo quiso controlarse, pero no pudo._

—_Vete, mago de hielo._

—_Kardia, no digas eso, con mi deseo, ahora no puedes protegerte a ti mismo._

—_Eso debiste pensarlo antes de pedirlo. Ahora vete._

— _¡No! Vámonos Kardia, ambos, Unity está esperando a las afueras de la ciudad, ven conmigo._

_Los pasos estremecían la piel de ambos, los soldados se acercaban, y ya se oía la profunda voz ordenando capturar al genio. —Lárgate con tu familia. Yo me quedo._

— _¡¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?! Sería capaz de…—Una llaga en su corazón le hizo recordar sus días de enfermedad, pero eso no le importó, sólo era un pequeño daño, había ganado tanto poder en las últimas décadas que apenas pudo sentirla. Era el castigo por desobedecer una orden, y él acababa de hacerlo, actuando a su voluntad como el último deseo indicaba. Sacó a Dégel de ahí, ni siquiera él supo cómo, pero lo hizo._

Esa memoria siempre quedaría presente, no importaba cómo, pero de alguna manera siempre había sido así. Desde ese entonces contuvo la respuesta que debió darle en ese mismo instante.

—Pero si es que alguna vez nos vemos de nuevo amigo…yo tengo una respuesta para ti ahora. —El silencio volvió después de dichas palabras, su corazón ardió por unos instantes, sólo de recordar, pero a nadie le hacía ningún mal aquello, dudaba mucho que aún sintiera algo por Dégel, después de siglos de puerta en puerta.

Luego de haber escapado del templo del codicioso sultán cuyo nombre había olvidado ya, se prometió un encierro eterno, él mismo volvió al cofre donde todo había comenzado, o más bien estaba decidido a hacerlo, pero nunca lo encontró de nuevo. Tuvo que resignarse, encontrando un encierro cómodo.

—De nuevo a la lámpara. Te odio Radamanthys, tal vez hayas dejado de ser codicioso, conquistador…pero sigues siendo todo un sultán.

La noche pasó, y la hora de salir casi estaba cerca. Estaba listo para afrontar a plenitud la luz del día, pero no sabía cómo podría afrontar el próximo deseo de aquel al que alguna vez, hace ya tantos milenios había olvidado. Aun así estaba listo.

Sonrió disfrutando de la comodidad de su diván favorito. Su afilada uña escarlata resaltaba por sobre la fina tela que cubría la gran sala. La magia podía ser sorprendente a veces.

Sus ojos adquirieron más brillo y su ceño se frunció al tener contacto con un ambiente más iluminado. — ¿ya pensaste lo que vas a pedirme?

—Debería tener una respuesta afirmativa ¿no es así?

—Entonces no lo has pensado…entiendo, ha sido una noche muy corta.

—Supongo que la eternidad puede afectar.

—A veces.

— ¿Qué pasa? Estás algo apagado.

Su mirada que permanecía aún sobre su aguijón rojo, se dirigió inmediatamente a su mentor. —Pensaba algunas cosas…anoche recordé mi vida pasada. No es nada.

Radamanthys sonrió socarronamente. —Creí que había sido por lo de anoche.

—No, y créeme, no miento cuando digo que eso fue increíble.

—Nunca habría esperado esa respuesta de tu parte.

—Sólo soy sincero. —En un pestañeo Kardia se encontraba recargado sobre su pecho, acariciando sin aparente interés su cabello, mirando profundamente sus ojos dorados. La escena perfecta de un disparejo reencuentro.

—Hoy estás más raro que de costumbre genio.

—Sólo quiero complacer…tus deseos. —Un beso por parte de Kardia libró todo tipo de tensiones entre ambos. Seguían mirándose sin decir palabra alguna, luego cerraron los ojos, perdiéndose en la sensación que ese contacto producía hasta separarse en busca de oxígeno.

—Radamanthys… ¿qué somos? —Sus palabras apenas sonaron como un murmullo inaudible, sin embargo el inglés las había escuchado perfectamente y no hubo palabras de nuevo.

— ¿Puedes pedir amor?

— ¿qué?

—Ya sabes…como un deseo.

—Tal vez, pero entonces no se convertiría en amor, sólo sería pedir un corazón, y ese corazón estaría ligado a usted, atado. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Sólo curiosidad.

— ¿hay alguien que le agrada? No importa si de ataduras se habla, puedo concederlo.

—Hay alguien, que al parecer también me corresponde.

— ¿quién?

—Tú.

—Vaya. —El próximo contacto no tardó en tomar un rumbo distinto. Sus cuerpos yacían desnudos una vez más debajo de las sábanas. La erección de Radamanthys seguía en su interior aún después de culminar y sintió espasmos de placer recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Ya fue suficiente. Creo que han pasado más de tres horas desde la primera vez. Algo exagerado para mi aguante.

—No…aún…no. —Comenzó a moverse una vez más, recargando sus brazos al costado del cuerpo del peli-azul. A Kardia sin embargo no le molestaba la idea de hacerlo de nuevo, sino la idea de ser controlado.

— ¡Detente ahora mismo! —Sus fuerzas no competían con las del inglés, a pesar de utilizarlas todas en un intento por soltarse de su agarre, pero Radamanhys no planeaba dejarlo ir, así que abrazó su cuerpo contra él, enterrando de lleno su miembro en la estrecha y húmeda cavidad. Este último gruñó ante el atrevimiento, apretando las sábanas y los dientes, conteniéndose para no gritar.

—No me vas a decir ahora…que no te está gustando.

—Te cuesta respirar ¿verdad? Maldito cerdo.

Un golpe en su pómulo le hizo callar unos momentos, recordando escenas de su pasado, cuando era un miserable esclavo de ese humano…y entonces su furia creció.

Usó sus antebrazos para alejar parte del cuerpo del mayor, utilizando su peso como arma; esta vez ambos se miraban, uno con rencor y odio hacia el otro, el otro simplemente con una expresión suave y de revancha en su rostro.

Las manos de Kardia presionaron los músculos de sus brazos, resaltando aún más las venas en ellos. Radamanthys gruñó como una bestia recibiendo ese agresivo contacto, sin mencionar que la uña escarlata del genio se había clavado de lleno en ambos brazos. Sonrió después, desconcertando enteramente al sudoroso escorpión debajo suyo. Luego una segunda y certera estocada fue inminente, y el alarido de dolor y placer llenó la habitación.

Al carajo con sus hermanos, y todo lo que le rodeaba. El sexo con Kardia se sentía jodidamente bien, sobre todo en ese tipo de circunstancias.

—Sumisión… ¿no sabías? —Sujetó bruscamente su nuca dando inicio a un beso demandante, soltándole después de recibir una mordida en el labio—, es mi práctica sexual favorita.

—Ya veo por qué no tienes amantes—otra profunda estocada llegó—, así que sólo un hombre puede aguantar tu ritmo…qué interesante.

Su cuerpo resentía cada movimiento en su interior, el semen quemaba, y las arremetidas eran insoportablemente placenteras. —Pero si tu fetiche favorito…ah, parece ser el dolor Kardia, así que no debería haber el menor problema.

—Odio la sumisión estúpida rata de…—sus palabras fueron interrumpidas con un beso profundo. La danza de lenguas se hacía cada vez más rápida y fluida, combinando el ritmo con las estocadas de Radamanthys, haciendo el momento más placentero. Kardia sentía su clímax cerca; apoyó su peso en sus codos, echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía que su erección culminaba en medio de ambos, abriendo sus piernas para que el mayor pudiese profundizar sus estocadas hasta que finalmente lo sintió culminar en su interior. Una vez más.

El semen recorría ambos cuerpos, humedeciendo cada parte.

Se miraron de nuevo, casi con dolor; Kardia sintió frustración, pero permaneció ahí, respirando agitadamente, lo que en su larga vida nunca había hecho. —Creo que ya sé…ya sé lo que te voy a pedir.

—Parece que el sexo desata tus ideas. Debí haberlo sabido desde un principio.

—Creo que sí.

—Por cierto…

— ¡Agh! —La enorme aguja encontró refugio en lo más profundo de su pecho, sin causar un daño grave.

—No me preguntes porqué…te puede ir peor. Ahora dime, ¿cuál es tu segunda petición? —Sus respiraciones aun entrecortadas le dieron el toque perfecto a la situación, volviendo más difícil tomar la decisión. Radamanthys sabía lo que quería pedir, pero era más fácil pensarlo que decirlo ahora mismo.

—Quiero conocer a Dégel. La curiosidad es más fuerte que mi instinto. Deseo que lo traigas ante mí.

Lo que Kardia temía, al parecer se volvió una completa y triste realidad.

—Es mi deber complacerte…amo. —Y con esa última frase levantó su enorme uña, desapareciendo en una tenue neblina. El olor característico de su ser, su figura, fue lo que quiso memorizar esa tarde.

Ahora tenía que ducharse. No conocería a ese tal Dégel en semejante estado.


	4. Capítulo 2 Segundo deseo: parte II

**Segundo deseo: parte II**

**(existencia).**

Me encontraba en un barrio lleno de olor a incienso y hierbas en gran variedad. La luz del sol que se escondía tras acontecer la tarde me llenó de una nostalgia tangible, lejana y casi olvidada. Me contuve de regresar e inventarle cualquier excusa a Radamanthys.

_No lo encontré. _

_Está muerto, suerte para la próxima._

_Misión fallida, ¿deseas algo más?_

Pero me retracté de esas ideas casi inmediatamente, sabiendo dos cosas. Uno, era mi deber complacer en su totalidad y con todo lo que conllevase, a mi legítimo y temporal amo. Y dos, presentía algo, sabía que yo podía recuperarlo, yo sabía que Dégel tenía algo que decirme. Fue por eso que seguí.

Con sigilo me escondí en un rincón oscuro, cambiando de forma, adquiriendo la forma de un águila bastante habitual, y muy útil para el lugar a donde me dirigía.

La noche casi volvería a caer, aterricé en una aldea cercana a un gran poblado, empezaba a sentirse frío, pero no como el habitual de la Antártida. Uno más…familiar.

—Así que estás aquí…lo imaginé. La ligera tormenta de nieve me impedía ver claridad, sólo despejé un poco el pesado ambiente para ver entre la multitud de pálidos algodones a ese ser despreciable, inmundo y…todavía joven. Exclamó mi nombre cuando alcanzó a verme estando casi frente a frente. —Kardia. —Lo siguiente que obtuve fue un inesperado abrazo de su parte.

No entendí el significado de eso, pero me transmitía una gran calma acerca de nuestra situación. — ¿Dónde has estado todo éste tiempo? La última vez yo…

—Yo, yo, yo. Eso no importa ahora, si te preocupa lo que he hecho, que realmente no debería, he estado encerrado en mi lámpara por años, ¿feliz? Sólo…estoy cumpliendo una petición del último usuario que me liberó.

— ¿Una petición?, ¿ahora?

—Haces muchas preguntas Dégel. —Su maldita respiración, casi podía sentirla sobre mis labios, de no ser porque estaban congelados.

— ¿qué clase de petición? —Se acercó más.

—Luego tendré tiempo para explicarte Dégel. Necesito regresar a Inglaterra—le di la espalda mirando un punto inexistente, levantando mi tono de voz—, y debes venir conmigo, el amo lo ordenó. —Seguido de mis palabras apunté mi uña hacia él, dedicándole la mirada más desafiante y fría que me podía salir.

Pero había un problema con ese intento.

Él es Dégel.

— ¿Y desde cuándo obedeces órdenes tan sencillamente Kardia? Debe ser alguien muy importante, eh —Callé por unos segundos intentando descifrar el significado de esas palabras. Hasta que lo encontré casi de inmediato.

—Sí…lo es. —La mirada que me dedicó…no tengo palabras para describirla, pero sus ojos me mostraban tanto odio, tanta tristeza, y tanta alegría a la vez que tuve que contenerme para no llorar. Dégel había sido más que un amigo, más que un amante. Había sido mi mundo, pero con lo último que pasó, lo último que me dijo…eso dolió en lo más profundo de mi ser… ¡no!, ¡más importante aún! Dolió en lo más profundo de mi corazón; causó una grieta, que ni siquiera el poder o el tiempo pudieron curar.

—Si vas a poner resistencia es mejor que ataques primero.

— ¿Y si mejor hago esto? —Sus palabras me desconcertaron, y tan pronto como su rostro rozó mi cuello pude ver sus intenciones.

Juro que intenté empujarlo, y como siempre fue en vano. Esta vez él era el atrevido, esta vez no era yo quien lo atacó, sino él a mí.

Sus labios buscaron los míos con violencia, sacudiéndome, haciéndome retroceder, temeroso por primera vez en mi vida, temeroso de no saber lo que ello despertaría en mí.

Estuve a punto de caer ante él, pero luego vino a mi mente…

_Kardia…_

—Radamanthys. —Apenas en un balbuceo salió de mis labios su nombre, apenas en un murmullo inaudible. Pero como siempre, Dégel pudo oírme claramente.

—Así que fue _ese _el que te pidió mi presencia, ¿no?

—_Ese _tiene un nombre, lo acabo de repetir, y lo escuchaste muy claro.

—Tan valioso se ha vuelto para ti que incluso le defiendes, ¡lo llamas por su nombre! Kardia, ¡Kardia! ¿En qué clase de lío te has metido? —Sonreí ingenuo.

— ¿LÍO? Jajajajajá. —Tuve que tapar una parte de mi rostro para contener la risa. —Tu relación con _esa _mujer—utilicé el mismo tono de voz despectivo que él había utilizado con Radamanthys—, tus infidelidades con _esa _mujer, tu vida en peligro por _ese _amigo tuyo. ¡Tus sueños conmigo reemplazados, quemados, olvidados y muertos por _esos _idiotas sí te metieron en un lío! Del cual nunca, nunca te vas a zafar.

— ¿¡Acaso no te lo había entregado todo!? ¿No pasé miles de situaciones horribles contigo? ¿No te acompañé hasta el final?, ¡yo también tenía mis límites Kardia! ¡Yo también quería ser feliz contigo, pero no me dejaste!

—Así que situaciones horribles…vaya, jamás pensé en ti, lo siento, amigo…—Antes de que pudiera continuar, el llamado de Radamanthys me hizo detener mis palabras en seco.

_Kardia, ¿dónde estás?_

_Señor…_

—Es él, ¿verdad?

_Ven._

_Estaré de vuelta pronto_. —Me quedé en shock por unos instantes, ignorando las protestas y reproches de Dégel. Esa conexión…

—Hay que volver.

— ¿qué?

—Dijiste que debías llevarme a Inglaterra. Bien. Entonces vamos. No tengo nada que perder ahora que te he encontrado. —En respuesta simplemente asentí; un segundo movimiento volvió a sorprenderme, cuando tomó mi mano. Curiosamente no sentía nada a comparación de cuando lo hacía en el pasado.


	5. Capítulo 2 Segundo deseo: parte III

**Segundo deseo: parte III **

**(helado).**

No quise, pero finalmente lo guíe hasta donde se encontraba Dégel. Radamanthys insistió tanto que tuve que controlarlo de a momentos, y comprobé que cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza, nada hará que retroceda.

Suspiré muy hondo, y me abrí paso entre los pasillos de la mansión para llegar finalmente a un extenso patio lleno de árboles y césped recién cortado. Sentí más pánico cuando vi a Dégel ahí parado, contemplando todo a su alrededor, buscando con la mirada puntos en específico, que seguramente estaba analizando cuidadosamente. Radamanthys me seguía de cerca.

La mansión no me había parecido tan pequeña como ahora, que deseé yo mismo que los pasillos no tuviesen fin, o que nos devolviesen al principio de nuestro recorrido, como algunos castigos que en pasado solía dar como pago a una traición.

No podía hacerle eso a él sin embargo.

Lo miré de reojo y me senté en la pequeña fuente que nos separaba de Dégel apenas unos metros. No sé si sólo fui yo, o la energía de Dégel levantándose a niveles insospechados hizo que el ambiente mantuviese una temperatura fría, casi helada.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Radamanthys.

—Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo de ti. —Seguí mirando lo interesante que estaba el pasto mientras la conversación fluía entre ellos.

—Kardia me pidió que viniera a presentarme contigo.

Interrumpí. —Te _mandé_ a venir conmigo.

—Y lo hizo, eso me hace sentir complacido.

Dégel tomó una postura más recta que de costumbre y alzó una ceja aparentemente indignado. —Sí, después de todo un ser como tú, sólo quiere complacer sus deseos propios.

— ¿Un ser has dicho? Entonces, podrías explicarme, ¿qué eres tú?

—No eres digno de saberlo, Radamanthys.

—Dégel…

—Kardía, agradezco que hayas cumplido mi petición, no es tu responsabilidad de todos modos, el comportamiento de tu viejo amigo.

Dégel me miró sorprendido. — ¿Le dijiste que somos amigos?

—Éramos, amigos. —Remarqué mirándolo.

—No me parece justo Kardia.

—Disculpen, ¿me perdí de algo?

—No, no se ha perdido de nada. —Mi repentino respeto hacia su persona pareció sorprenderle un poco, hasta que recuperó seriedad en su rostro y su mirada la devolvió a Dégel.

— ¿Ah, no?

—Él no le pertenece; Kardia, ven conmigo. —Me aguanté las ganas de ir y tomar su mano extendida. En el pasado también hacía eso, y yo caía irremediablemente ante sus falsas promesas.

—Tampoco te pertenece a ti. —Me miró, lo miré.

—No le pertenezco a nadie. —Aun mirándolo. —Ni siquiera a ti.

—Eso lo sé. Y nadie tiene que irse ahora, si lo deseas…Degel, puedes ocupar una de las habitaciones.

_¿Y qué hay de Minos y Aiacos?_ —pensé, al parecer había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—No creo que…

—Kardia—levanté mi vista del suelo para mirar a quien demandaba mi nombre con autoridad—, vamos.

—Yo mismo te guiaré. —Habló Radamanthys aparentemente molesto, extendiendo una mano hacia las puertas.

—Bien. Kardia, quédate en este lugar.

—Tú no me…

—Kardia—levantó la voz Radamanthys—, es una orden.

Me encogí de hombros. —Estoy para complacerlo…

Dégel observó la escena estupefacto, retirándose al final con Radamanthys, perdiéndose ambos entre los pasillos.

Lleno de impotencia sólo me quedé ahí, sentado en la fuente haciendo figuras en el agua descongelada, aquel hielo se desvanecía rápidamente al alejarse la presencia de Dégel.

Sonreí cuando una figura conocida se sentó a mi lado.

—El frío no es agradable en primavera, señor Minos.

—Así que todo fue un engaño.

—…no debió escuchar todo eso.

—Después de todo sí existías, ¿no? —Siguió ignorando mi voz.

—Para qué mentirle.

—Puedes tutearme, no eres tan recto, ¿o sí? —rió —. Radamanthys es muy extraño, y casi nunca nos oculta cosas, me sorprende, pero creo que lo entiendo.

— ¿Entiendes qué?

—Que sólo quiere proteger lo que le pertenece, y así siempre ha sido.

—Yo no soy pertenencia de nadie. Soy…

—Una criatura antigua, e impresionante. —Quise alegar ante su comentario, pero luego me puse a analizarlo. Sí, era cierto, yo era una criatura; no, ni siquiera eso, fui un invento, una creación de Dégel, de un mago. Nada más que eso.

—Soy un creador.

— ¿Un creador?

—Tú me nombras genio, los humanos nos han nombrado así, y hay algo de razón en ello, pero no es del todo correcto. La antigüedad te hace duro, sabio y posesivo, pero una criatura como yo siempre ha creado la vida, ha originado las causas de una muerte, e incluso puedo construir pequeños mundos. Soy un creador, quiero creer que es así al menos.

—Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera.

— ¿Desde cuándo sabes de mi existencia?

—Por favor, tus caminatas nocturnas, la esencia inconfundible de tu ser, dejas demasiadas señales. —Sus cabellos cubriendo su rostro le daban una apariencia misteriosa, y su sonrisa y confianza me empujaron a abrirme un poco más con él.

—Tu hermano lo sabe, ¿no?

—No, no suelo contarle demasiadas cosas, es poco observador, y es mucho más ignorante que Radamanthys.

— ¿Ignorante?

—Verás, él no cree en las cosas que no ve, como tú. Es mucho más…cuidadoso al momento de analizar.

—Entonces Dégel…

— ¿El hombre que estaba aquí hace un rato?, ¿lo conoces?

Dudé en responder, pero la mirada que sostenía aunque astuta y burlona, siempre me pareció confiable. —Sí, él me inventó.

—Vaya. —guardé silencio—. Pues me alegra—dijo levantándose—, ahora la mansión no se sentirá tan…vacía.

— ¿Qué hay de tu hermano?

—Hm—se tomó la barbilla—, lo más probable es que Aiacos quiera hacer preguntas, pero sus dudas se resuelven rápido, y no es muy cerrado en estos temas así que estaremos bien. —Dicho aquello, levantó la mano haciendo un ademán de despedida.

—Dile a Radamanthys que le toca hacer la cena.

—Claro. —De nuevo quedé sólo en medio del patio, y pensé en lo que dijo Minos. Radamanthys tenía que ver para creer. —Oh. —Fue suficiente un chasquido para aparecer justo fuera de la habitación donde ambos se encontraban.

Toqué dos veces, educadamente, o de lo contrario Dégel no abriría. Retiré mi mano al instante. La madera estaba helada. — ¿Radamanthys? ¡Dégel! Abre la puerta.

Silencio, pero supe que me escuchaba. Traté de aparecer en la habitación, pero me lo impidió. Esa era una de las desventajas de luchar contra tu maestro.

— ¿Y tú qué?

—Aiacos. —Lo miré, esos dos tenían una habilidad increíble para aparecerse. —Radamanthys está adentro. —No se me ocurrió otra cosa más que decir, y sólo se quedó analizándome.

— ¿No eras mujer? —Rodé los ojos.

—Eso no importa. —seguí empujando la puerta, hasta que la cerradura cayó.

—Kardia…

— ¡Dégel! —Me quedé estático al ver el cuerpo de Radamanthys flotando en el aire, cubierto en su totalidad de hielo. Se veía pálido.

— ¡¿Qué carajo?! Eres idiota o qué, ¡bájate de ahí Radamanthys! —Exclamó Aiacos.

—Maldición…—concentré poca cantidad de veneno en mi uña, dejando a Dégel casi inconsciente en el suelo.

Radamanthys cayó al mismo tiempo, y el hielo que lo cubría se deshizo; cuando su cuerpo tocó el suelo, su hermano fue a auxiliarlo.

— ¿Qué te pidió? —Me giré hacia Dégel, revisando la herida que yo mismo le hice.

—Dijo que quería comprobar mis habilidades. Y no podía desobedecer.

Reí. —Pero si tú no eres un genio.

—Es muy imponente. —Ambos giramos hacia los tres cuando Radamanthys tosió. —Y muy fuerte.

Me acerqué arrodillado. —Le dije que tuviera cuidado, y que no le convenía pedirlo.

—Es fantástico Kardia.

— ¿Qué, mierda está pasando aquí Radamanthys?

—Ya estoy listo…para pedir mi tercer deseo. —Me quedé observándole, sin comprender aún porqué seguía consciente después de recibir el aire helado de Dégel.

— ¿Deseo? —Aiacos estaba más que confundido, mirándonos a todos con desconcierto. Dégel le observó azorado. Él sabía tanto como lo que eso significaba, es por eso que no se lo permitiría pedirlo tan pronto. No ahora, no cuando ya me he amoldado a él, cuando un poco de la vida humana me fue presentada.

Temblé al recordar ese particular miedo, el miedo de volver a la lámpara y dormir por siglos, o tal vez, por siempre.


End file.
